


Love Doesn't Have to Exist Inside the Cluster

by KennedyThomas00



Category: Sense8
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, kinda bad but, lmao smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyThomas00/pseuds/KennedyThomas00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Wolfgang discover pent-up feelings and let them loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Doesn't Have to Exist Inside the Cluster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work!!!! Sorry if it's bad!!!!!! I promise I'm a good person!!!! I'll give u cookies if u kudos!!!!

Alright, Wolfgang, make yourself at home," Felix said to his friend as they walked into his apartment.

"What the fuck, Felix, I figured you would have gotten yourself a better couch, considering our last heist," Wolfgang said, aghast when he looked at the ratty excuse for a sofa in the middle of his friend's living room.

"Shut up, you dinky old man," his mate replied. "Have you ever wondered why we were born in Germany, and why we had to meet?" Felix asked no one in particular. He was being his usual profound self.

"Can it, I'm fucking tired. Besides, all that matters is that we're friends now. Come here, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Felix pondered. Wolfgang tended to be nervous but he never seemed this nervous. He shook so much, Felix thought he would soon drop his can of beer.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now," he began. "As you know, I'm pansexual."

"Of course mate, it's stupid to limit yourself to one sex."

"Whatever, not the point," he continued. "The point is..." He couldn't finish.

"What's troubling you? You know I'd do anything for you."

"I have a big fucking crush on you, you dumb fuck," Wolfgang finally blurted.

Felix was in shock. He couldn't believe it. His dream was coming true.

"Me t-too mate."

Wolfgang then grabbed Felix and kissed him on the mouth. He let his tongue explore the inside of his friend's mouth. He tasted like stale cigarettes and smelled of aftershave.

"Why the hell are we still in the living room?" Felix finally broke the kiss. "THERE'S A FUCKING BED IN THE OTHER ROOM," he said, and Wolfgang wasn't sure if he used the word "fucking" literally or not.

Felix lead Wolfgang to the bed. Wolfgang already had an erection, and it was growing very quickly.

"I've always liked you, even when we were in school," Felix said in between kisses. He more or less threw Wolfgang onto the bed, and unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans off.

"Me too," Wolfgang replied after removing his top.

Wolfgang's erection sprung out of his boxers, slapping Felix in the face. He turned red as a beet and stammered, "Someone's excited," obviously referring to his rather large...trunk.

Felix nearly fell off of the bed, rolling wth laughter. He then proceeded to take off his shirt and pants, leaving only his underwear.  
"You can take these off," he said sensually to Wolfgang.

Wolfgang did as he was told and took his friend's erection in his mouth. Felix moaned with pleasure.

"FFFUCK!" He shouted as he neared his climax. Wolfgang stopped just as he came. Semen spurted down his throat, which felt weird and tasted weird, but also good.

"Holy shit, man, that was great, let me try," Felix eagerly said. He then took Wolfgang's large erection in his mouth. It was almost too big for it, but he managed. Wolfgang closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure. Oral sex always felt good, but it felt even better when it was performed by a man. After all, men know what the penis likes.

"Oh fuck, I'm going to come!" Wolfgang shouted, and promptly ejaculated into his friend's mouth. Even after his climax, Felix kept going. He really knew how to please someone.

~~~

After they had showered (together), Wolfgang and Felix lay on Felix's bed. Wolfgang was in Felix's arms.

"That was the best I've felt in years," Wolfgang finally broke the peaceful silence.

"It did feel good to get rid of the lies. Oh yeah, and the orgasms were great too," Felix joked. He always knew how to make Wolfgang smile.

"Even though we just started—I don't know what to call this—dating, I think I'm in love with you," Wolfgang said nervously.

Felix then kissed his forehead and said, "Me too, mate, me too."


End file.
